Max
Max (sometimes written MAX) or Max Bomber 'is Bomberman's ally and a recurring character of the [[Bomberman (series)|''Bomberman series]]. Max is a somewhat competitive cyborg who could be related to a royal family of some sort. Coming from the planet Phantarion, Max has a strong sense of justice, but likes to do things his own way. He wears a black suit/droid-like armor with a helmet that completely hides his face. He is a good friend and rival of Bomberman. Biography Some time before his first appearance, Brain Bomber led an attack on Phantarion, but he and the rest of the Dastardly Bombers were driven away by the army of the planet and Max, a blue-eyed samurai that became known as “the legendary hero” after the battle. Max and Brain Bomber battled, but Max was badly wounded to the point of cybernetic repair, being transformed into a cyborg with many hidden and modified abilities. Max entered an intergalactic police force at Bomber Base (the same one that White Bomber is part of) and then first appeared in Bomberman Max (both Blue Champion and Red Challenge, being the playable character in the latter). The story in both versions of the game is the same, where an artificial intelligence named Brain, a supercomputer that controlled all the defenses of 5 stars, was infected with a virus. The computer went nuts and transformed the five peaceful, happy planets into cold, dark, mechanical worlds. Dr. Ein tracked the computer’s malfunction, and sent Bomberman and Max to shutdown the evil computers to save the unique Charaboms living on the planets. Despite the urgency of the mission, Max challenged White Bomberman to a race to see who can save the Charaboms and defeat Brain first. After the defeat of Brain, Max reappeared in Bomberman Tournament. The Dastardly Bombers returned to Phantarion and played their plan out as they had the first time, only that this time the Dastardly Bombers were prepared and sealed away the Phantarion army. The people of Phantarion sent out a distress call, and Professor Ein sent Max to investigate. Upon arriving on the planet, Max made his way to Plasma Bomber's fortress, but was rendered unconscious by Plasma Bomber and brainwashed by Brain Bomber to do his bidding, taking over the planet and making Max work on a massive mecha known only as the Ultimate Weapon. A week later since their last contact with Max, Dr. Ein sent Bomberman to save Phantarion and find Max. Each time Bomberman defeated one of the Dastardly Bombers, a hologram of Max showed up and gave a medal and a heart to Bomberman, as well as some information. In the end, White Bomberman showed up at a warped and corrupted version of Fantasy and fought Max, helping him recover from his puppet state. Together, Max and White defeated a powered-up Brain Bomber and destroyed the Ultimate Weapon. Brain Bomber and the rest of the team retreated. Since then, Max has become a recurring character and is often sent with White Bomber to missions to help restore peace in the galaxy, although sometimes he prefers to work alone, because he likes to deal with the antagonists his own way. Max appears in Bomberman 2 for Nintendo DS, where he is unlockable by earning S ranks in time and score on every stage. In this game, he does not use thunder bombs, but he always has all specs maxed out. He is also immune to poison and can see which soft blocks contain items. He also uses 0 PP, making him very strong in multiplayer if the PP limit is set to 20. On June 7th 2018, Max was revealed to be a playable character exclusive to the original Nintendo Switch version of Super Bomberman R. He appears under the name '''Max Bomber (although still "Max" in Japanese), and now has a ball above his head like most other bombers. Personality Max is a somewhat competitive and arrogant individual with a strong sense of justice, liking to do things his own way. Powers *Max uses his own set of Thunder Bomb (electrically-charged bombs which are no different from Bomberman's). *He is immune to poison and can see which soft blocks contain items. *The fact that he uses no PP at all can result in very unfair multiplayer battles. *In Bomberman Jetters (both the game and anime), he developed the Hyper Plasma Bomb. Anime :See Max (Jetters) In the ''Bomberman Jetters'' anime, in a stark contrast to the games, Max (also known as MA-10) is a purely evil villain who is an android, rather than a cyborg, and is member of the Hige Hige Bandits. At first solely referred to as the infamous "Space Bounty Hunter", he is employed by Bagura on Dr. Mechado's recommendation to steal unique items in the universe. Trivia *As Max was originally a human who required cybernetic surgery, his backstory can be considered the inverse of White Bomberman, who was a robot slave who yearned to be human and attained his wish. *The game Bomberman Tournament describes that Max was a "blue-eyed samurai", but his eyes are green in the ending of the game. It is unknown if it was an error or if his eyes changed colors after being turned into a cyborg. It could also be referring to the color of his helmet's eyes. *In most appearances, his (helmet's) eyes are blue. In Bomberman Jetters (both the game and anime), his eyes are red. *In the Jetters anime, Max's name came from the fact that he was the tenth MA unit, MA-10 (10 in Roman numerals would be X). He is also portrayed as a villain with a different origin, despite the video game loosely based on the anime portraying him as a hero *In Super Bomberman R, he uses "Plasma Bombs" that are a different color from Plasma Bomber's (and the Bomberman Bros., using "Memory Chips" from Plasma Bomber to make them use as well). Gallery Max BM.png|''Bomberman Max'' Intro Max Art.png|''Bomberman Tournament'' Art Max Art 2.png|''Bomberman Tournament'' Art Story 12.png|Intro of Bomberman Tournament Max BT.png|Ending of Bomberman Tournament Max 2.png|Max as he appears in the ''Bomberman Jetters'' anime Max 3.png|Another view Max 5.png|Max MA-10 being built Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Multiplayer Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Bomberman Jetters characters Category:Bomberman Generation Category:Bomberman Jetters Category:Male Characters Category:Bomberman Tournament Category:Bomberman Max 2 Category:Humans Category:Robots Category:Former Villains Category:Allies Category:DLC Bombers Category:Allies in Super Bomberman R Category:Bomberman (race)